Dark Arzonia
In constructions Arzonia Oscuriad, also known as the Dark Arzonia, Maria Arzonia (fabricated), the Angel of Flame (fabricated), the Redeemed One (fabricated), the Angel of Hellfire, the Impostor, Conquest, the Horseman of Conquest, Pestilence, the Horseman of Pestilence, the Croat of Croats, the Third Horseman and False Arzonia, with her real identity as Phyllis Peach of Planet Sorensen, is an entity with the body of the parallel Maria Arzonia and the soul of the parallel Phyllis. She is an evil counterpart to the mainstream Maria and a parallel version of the mainstream Phyllis, albeit living in what was later known as the Planet Sorenson, the central planet of the United Kingdom of America and the Solar System of Disorder. She is one of the major antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, particularly in Horsemen Saga, and she became one of the main antagonists of Harvest Saga even though she was affiliated to her Mainstream Counterpart who is the Primary Villain of the saga. She makes her debut as the true main antagonist of the entire LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Conquest Arc, taking over a possessed Carl Robinson's role as the Horseman of Conquest. Later, she became a major recurring villain in rest of her appearances and served as an archenemy to Jake Wells. She was also one of the main antagonists of Harvest Saga (alongside Phyllis Peach, Lord Helio, Selina Strawberry and Crow Faux), being a part of the saga's final boss, Merged Phyllis, after merging with her mainstream counterpart but was controlled by the latter. She is also The Heavy of the overall Harvest Saga for being directly responsible for the majority of its bad events, while Lord Helio is the Big Bad and Phyllis is the Overarching Bigger Bad. Alongside other villains including Blaze Banana, Orlando Orange, Pedro Pineapple and Gladius Grapefruit, Dark Arzonia acts as a pawn of Phyllis, but Dark Arzonia considered herself as the ringleader of the traitors and behaved more like a psychopathic Big Bad Wannabe compared to her more calculated mainstream counterpart. They often work together as partners-in-crime. According to Ichabod Crane, the Mainstream Phyllis was treating Dark Arzonia like her tool as well as another person, even after Dark Arzonia was revealed to be Phyllis herself (albeit from a parallel earth) and the Mainstream Phyllis knew the truth all along. However, in turn, Dark Arzonia treats the mainstream Phyllis (who is her mastermind behind her creator and thus her "mother" of some sort) as her tool as well. Both of them tries to take control upon each other, but the Mainstream Phyllis ultimately won by forcing Dark Arzonia to fuse with her with the Stone of Wisdom, becoming Merged Phyllis and took control of her new fusion form. After the revelation, it becomes a clear sign that the Mainstream Phyllis does not even care about her own value in order to achieve her goal and win her game. Dark Arzonia is not always wants to be a pawn. She will often defies the order of the Mainstream Phyllis and go on her own plan. Unlike both her mainstream counterparts, Dark Arzonia lacks of the mainstream Phyllis' cold and calculating calmness and the mainstream Maria's kindness. Very much like Efreet Feuer, Dark Arzonia acts as a bloodthirsty and sadistic monster who relishes in bringing others pain and agony. However, unlike Efreet who is a typical psychopath, Dark Arzonia is still manipulative enough to frame the real Maria Arzonia (once she found the mainstream Maria's existence) for the crimes she committed in order to make Maria regarded as a criminal in Sleepy Hollow while her impostor go free unscathed. While Efreet is loyal to Twelve Nethers, Dark Arzonia have no loyalty to anyone, even to her mainstream counterpart. It was later revealed that even with their partnership, Dark Arzonia attempted to take over the Mainstream Phyllis' thunder, but ultimately ended up merging with her soul twice, becoming one part of her mainstream counterpart, body and soul. When the Merged Phyllis was obliterated by Ichabod with Selina's help, Dark Arzonia was destroyed as well as the body of Phyllis herself turned into ashes, making the Horseman of Conquest return to circulations. ''Overview Design and Appearance Teresa Cut-in (ToB).png|Dark Arzonia's first design Reficul.full.1847631.jpg|Dark Arzonia's second design Junko.(Touhou).full.2179856.jpg|Dark Arzonia's third and current design Name Introduction On Planet Sorensen, the parallel Maria Arzonia was a young Spanish girl who was enhanced with fire magic. Instead of 21st century, this Maria was born in 18th century on Planet Sorensen. After Moloch (in the form of King George Washington) took over the power, Maria raised a rebellion in Sleepy against the newly risen United Kingdom of America, but she was abused and captured by Gladius Grapefruit who arrived at the planet soon after the event of ''Famine Arc. After being captured, the Parallel Maria was forced to switch body with the parallel Phyllis, who assumed her identity. Maria was later sent to the rebels Phyllis who stole her identity, and she was beaten to death by the oblivious rebels no matter how hard she tried to explain the situation. Afterwards, Phyllis revealed her true identity before turning demonic with the power given by Moloch, killing the rebel soldiers and citizens following her. After calling herself as Arzonia Oscuraid (also known as "Dark Arzonia"), this parallel Phyllis framing the parallel Maria (who was already beaten to death) for the crime, causing the reputation of rebels falls into ruins. She then took a demon form to slaughter the parallel Order of Flourish and make Gladius the true leader of the Order of Flourish. After that, Dark Arzonia faked her death at the hand of Gladius and went to Prime Earth in order to do the same tendency against the mainstream Maria, making Gladius the hero on Planet Sorensen and Sleepy Hollow right before causing many people joined forces with the UKA Imperial Army, finally established Moloch's full control of the parallel planet. Michael Langdon, who became the vessel of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince after arriving to visit Gladius, named the planet as "Planet Sorenson 444" or just "Planet Sorenson". On the Prime Earth, Dark Arzonia seized the chance when the Witnesses went to Faerun and went in war with Gar Shatterkeel, Marlos Urnayle, Aerisi Kalinoth, Vanifer and Vizeran DeVir, the Prophets of Elemental Evil. She not only helped Michael to take over the Empire of Fiery Pit from Jasmine Porcelain, but also caused many people who believed Maria Arzonia was an evil fiend who committed slaughter. After the defeat of Elemental Evil and Team Witness' subsequent return to Sleepy Hollow, Maria became a target of Jake Wells, who lost all of his teammates because of Dark Arzonia and sought vengeance. Maria did not know what happened, until she met the Dark Arzonia herself. However, people like Matt Butcher and Selina Strawberry suspected that Dark Arzonia was an impostor rightfully, though it took Selina some time to find out that Dark Arzonia was Phyllis Peach from another planet, a planet where the United Kingdom of America ruled with its iron fist. When the two Marias was found by people who wanted to capture Maria, the misunderstanding finally solved and the impostor was revealed. However, her true identity and origin was still a mystery until the second part of Helene Hawthorn Arc. ''Logo Data * 'Name': Dark Arzonia/Phyllis Peach'' *''Nationality: Sorensonian Spanish'' *''Gender: Female '' *''Classification: Former Human, Therion, Zodiac Demon, Fallen Angel, Embodiment of Darkness, Card-Carrying Villain, Destructive Flame Angel, False Spirit Guide, Man-Eater, Homicidal Maniac, Complete Monster'' *''Age: 15 years old physically'' *''Powers and Abilities: Angel of Hellfire form, Cannibalistic Superpower, Great Appetite, Danger Detection, Hellfire Summoning, the Horseman Power, Archery, Impersonation, Sound Mimicry, Energy Absorption'' *''Weaknesses: Holy Light, the Water of Life, Arrogance'' *''Destructive Capacity: Universe level+ (was able to trap and kill the Morrigan and nearly succeeded in destroying all life in the 0th Multi-Universe), possibly multiverse level via power-scaling'' *''Range: Planetary X+ (in both human and angel forms, showing that her transformation only increases 5% of her power since she is already using her 95% in human form)'' *''Speed: Massively FTL+ (can be compared to a meteorite passing beside Earth in the speed of light)'' *''Durability: Island Level +B, despite having destructive abilities, her defense is weak because she is more focused in using her energy to attack and not defense, might be even erased from existence if the attack was vicious enough'' *''Strength: Class 60+, can be increased greatly by the deaths she causes'' *''Stamina: Theoretically limitless and can fight for eternity (as a Spirit), but the release of her angelic power may cost some of her power being slipped away until she regained them'' *''Standard Equipment: Chain Viper, Sword of Sins'' *''Intelligence: Immensely intelligent, impersonating, manipulation, deception, ccommanded a vast army of powerful beings, constructed magic devices and armor to amplify her influence, masterminded a plan against the Hell, knowledge of martial arts, intimate knowledge of the explosives, vitally resourceful in toxicology and would distinguish different kinds of poison'' *''Summary: Cannibalistic Homicidal Maniac'' *''IQ: 5,000+'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **''- Devour and Absorb: Devouring magicians, humans, demon beings and macial beings to absorb their power for herself to use'' **''- Dark Arzonia's Avatar: Using nine avatars of hers to control people, releasing and enhancing their negative sides and causing betrayl and conflicts'' **''- Hellfire Net Explosion: Using Fire of Hell to summon a fiery net, covering enemies before blowing them all up, killing them before devouring them'' ''Personality False Pretense - "Saint" True Nature - Psychopath In personality, Dark Arzonia is like an amalgram of both Maria Arzonia and Phyllis Peach upon taking over Maria's body, but unsurprisingly, she lacks of the mainstream Maria's positive side, only her opposite characteristics. In contrast to the mainstream Phyllis, who often behaves as a cold, serious and malicious sociopath, Dark Arzonia is more like a teenage delinquent who is violent, rude, hotheaded and full of disrespect towards others, even including her mainstream counterpart who wanted to work with her. Dark Arzonia is as sadistic and insane as her mainstream counterpart, but the differences between the two are very obvious. While the mainstream Phyllis manages to stay calm and never lose her composure, even when losing a battle for a while, Dark Arzonia is more prone to losing her composure the moment things do not go her way, pretty much like the original Maria Arzonia. This was shown when she was losing her battle against Katrina Crane, where she breaks down in a fit of rage. Combining with the wrathful temper of the mainstream Maria, Dark Arzonia is also rude and hateful. On the one hand, the Mainstream Phyllis is always calm and acts polite to those she slaughters and demeans, and she often compliments her opponent if they impressed her. On the other hand, Dark Arzonia doesn't bother to hide how psychopathic she is, openly relishes in her sadism, and doesn't think highly of anyone except herself. Dark Arzonia also tends to shout, while the mainstream Phyllis is a soft-spoken sadist who almost never raises her voice, and when she does, she will not shout out like crazy. Another big different between the two is how they react to pain. The Mainstream Phyllis is a straight sadomasochist who giggles and smiles when hurt since getting injured makes him stronger. Dark Arzonia gets stronger from being hurt too, but she doesn't like it. The difference in their personality is also reflected in their contrasting fighting styles. The mainstream Phyllis performs her attacks with a sense of finesse and flamboyance. Dark Arzonia, however, prefers to use brute force alone to overwhelm her enemies, taking a more aggressive fighting style. Dark Arzonia considered the mainstream Phyllis to merely be a tool for her, while the mainstream Phyllis likewise considered Dark Arzonia contemptible for gaining another body for the sake of identity theft, and at one point when on the ropes were even willing to turn on each other briefly. Complete Monster Proposal ''The mysterious '''Arzonia Oscuridad', first thought to be a corrupted Maria Arzonia during the latter's sudden disappearance, was revealed to be Phyllis Peach from an Alternat Earth. She is even WORSE than her original counterpart. In the alternate timeline, Phyllis had made a pact with Gladius Grapefruit, who showed her a way to break the Order of Flourish via telling her to join Moloch and her mainstream counterpart. With the help of Gladius, the parallel Phyllis possessed the parallel Maria Arzonia after consuming the latter's soul, completely renaming herself and turning herself into a darker version of Maria. In this form, Arzonia Oscuridad slaughtered the entire council of the Order of Flourish in order to achieve her goal towards immortality. She was later invited by Michael Langdon, who sensed her presence with the help of a completed Grand Grimoire. Under her Arzonia Oscuridad persona, this alternate Phyllis Peach arrived at the mainstream Sleepy Hollow and merged herself with the original Phyllis Peach so that she would take control of the entire town, consuming all of her enemies right after ruining the real Maria Arzonia's own reputation by committing deeds of malevolence. She even brutally assaulted Matt Butcher and taunted him with his budding relationships with the real Maria, all the while forcing Maria to watch as Matt was brutally tortured, beaten and later almost having his lifespan taken. Even Aerisi Kalinoth, who was having a nightmare fuel fetish, wondered in horror, "What... the Hell... is Arzonia Oscuridad?" Her later plans include stealing Dawn's Early Light and spreading Croatoan Virus throughout the West Atlantic and then the entire world, which had caused death and mayhem everywhere, right after she revealed her true nature and identity. All the while, when she was cornered by a transformed Selina (who tried to destroy her), Oscuridad/Phyllis only cared about how many causalities she will cause and how many souls she will consume for her utter hunger. She had finally lost control during her last moments, when her body was destroyed by Selina and the real Maria (also inadvertently killing the mainstream Phyllis). After that, Oscuridad fully revealed her true self as Phyllis and turned to her Supreme Croat Form, a living pink gas filled with enhanced Croatoan Virus as well as maniacal nature. At this point, she never cared about her loss of body or her original counterpart, instead throwing a tantrum over being hungry. In a Saga where literally nearly every other villain is either an Anti-Villain, a well-intentioned Extremist or a combination of both (with reasons as well as sympathetic qualities), Oscuridad/Phyllis stands out for being utterly repulsive and having no redeeming qualities whatsoever. Even a vicious villain like Venger was driven to the point of vomit when he witnessed everything Oscuridad/Phyllis had done before turning against her.'' ''Personal Information ''All information about Dark Arzonia, her hobbies, her favorite things, etc * Favorite color: **''Gold, pink and black'' *''Favorite food:'' **''Human flesh, organs, red wine stuffed with blood, blood-pasted pasta, peach pie, scrambled eggs with tomatoes, pumpkin pie with a small cup of orange juice'' *''Favorite clothes:'' **''Demonic armor'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Fighting, impersonating Maria Arzonia, killing innocent people, fighting against strong enemies, challenging others, murdering '' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Moloch, Michael Langdon, Crow Faux, Christine Van Bilj, Atticus Nevins, Leena Reyes (unwitting pawn), Amelia Apricot (unwitting pawn), Charlotte Raisin, Melancholia, Gladius Grapefruit, Efreet Feuer, Vanifer, Carlos Coconut (unwitting pawn), Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, Jobe, William Howe, Proxima '' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Maria Arzonia, Proxima (rival), Lord Helio, Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills, Selina Strawberry, Chimera, Kristen Kiwifruit, Richard Raspberry, Katrina Crane, Lavenna Lavender, Baccarat Blueberry, Jeremy Crane, Frank Irving, Nick Hawley, Daniel Reynolds '' *''Likes:'' ** Framing Maria for her crimes, recklessly destroying everything stands inside her path, being conflicted with her mainstream counterpart, teasing her mainstream counterpart, doing the dirty works that some heroes will not do (like killing other villains), kidnapping children, blasphemy, pursuing immortality and power, brutalizing humans, eating human flesh *''Hates:'' **''Being ordered to do things, being ordered by her mainstream counterpart as a tool, following in old rules, waiting for enemies to show up, being patient, being polite and calm, cowards who run away from her, weaklings who cannot fight with her, soldiers who escaped from battle, religious fanatics, children, people who stand against the United Kingdom of America '' *''Religion:'' **''None, hated religions and gods'' *''Favorite music:'' **''Classical'' *''Age:'' **''25 years old'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Phyllis Peach (herself in the Prime Earth), Malcolm Dreyfuss, Blaze Banana, Pedro Pineapple, Lady Van Tassel, Hubert Zodiac'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Lord Helio, Helene Hawthorn, Hestia Hawthron, Dragonia Dragonfruit, Pandora, Gregory Grape, Albert Apple, Marshall Mango, Venger, Jenny Mills '' ''Physical Appearance Base Form After taking her new form, Dark Arzonia's form is just like Maria Arzonia, being tall, lean and skinny, but Dark Arzonia is more physically fit. She has cherry red eyes and darker straw blond hair. She also has a broader pair of shoulders, a special feature only presented on Phyllis Peach instead of the real Maria Arzonia. It was a minor foreshadowing to Dark Arzonia's real identity. The dress of Dark Arzonia also has a contrast color motif to the real Maria. While Maria prefers white and gold as her color motif, Dark Arzonia's color motif is black and crimson. She also has sharper eyes and more grayish face, looking like a white-faced demon rather than a holy spirit. In her fallen angel form (before taking form as the Angel of Hellfire), Dark Arzonia could summon a pair of pink wings and a red halo blade on her head, which is a ripoff to the rogue angel Orion formed after Dark Arzonia devoured him and got his power. Whenever she appeared, Dark Arzonia is often covered in pink aura, a color which the real Maria greatly despises. Angel of Hellfire Form Major Battles Horseman Saga Conquest Arc * from the body of Carl Robinson]]Dark Arzonia VS. Katrina - tie'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Ichabod - victory'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Matt - victory'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Jake - victory'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Henry - tie'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Maria - tie'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Carl - victory'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Conquest - merged together'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Christine - interrupted'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Dahlia Hawthorne - interrupted'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. 3 Niveus B.O.W. - won'' ''Famine Arc *Dark Arzonia VS. Pandora - victory'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Selina Strawberry - victory'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Mr. Gold - victory'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Pandora - tie'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Hidden One - lost'' ''Pandora Saga Elemental Evil Saga Harvest Saga Helene Hawthorn Arc *Dark Arzonia VS. Maria - tie'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Ichabod - victory'' *''Dark Arzonia & Gladius VS. Ichabod (with Blade of Infinity Ring) - lost'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Gladius - victory'' ''Phyllis Peach Arc (merged into Mainstream Phyllis) *Dark Arzonia VS. Phyllis - lost and merged'' *''Merged Phyllis VS. Kristen - victory'' *''Merged Phyllis VS. Richard - victory'' *''Merged Phyllis VS. Baccarat - victory'' *''Merged Phyllis (Hydra Form) VS. Team Witness - victory'' *''Merged Phyllis (Hydra Form) VS. Ichabod Crane (with Infinity Ring) - victory'' *''Merged Phyllis (Hydra Form) VS. Selina - almost lost and had the Stone of Wisdom ripped away'' *''Merged Phyllis (Twisting Fission) VS. Herself - merged again permanently'' *''Merged Phyllis (Army Form) VS. Team Witness - overpowering'' *''Merged Phyllis (Army Form) VS. Selina (Dawn's Early Light empowered) - being overpowered'' *''Merged Phyllis VS. Ichabod (with the Ring of Hope) - lost, destroyed'' ''Abilities & Skills Transformations & Other Forms * '''Angel of Flame:' The Angelic Form of Dark Arzonia, which was a fake Seraph Form performed to impersonate the real Maria. She began to know about this form from Michael Langdon, before taking it as a disguise as well. She used this form to cause psychotic breakdown towards innocent people, driving them into insanity and made them kill each other. In this power, she succeeded in destroying the entire squad led by Jake Wells with only driving only one member into madness. **'Angel of Hellfire:' The true Seraph Form of Dark Arzonia. Like the mainstream Maria, Dark Arzonia had her own Angel Form, but her True Angelic Form was a Fallen Seraph known as the Angel of Hellfire. In order to overpower Maria, Dark Arzonia combined unholy power into her attack and would induce psychotic breakdown into herself, fueling herself with rage empowerment to increase attack power in the cost of defense. *'Merged Phyllis:' **'Permanent Angel of Hellfire:' After merging into the body of her mainstream counterpart, the Angel of Hellfire form of Merged Phyllis became a permenant term that never wore off. ** Hydra Form: During her final battle, Merged Phyllis started to use her Head of Hydra technique to summon eight more replica of herself, albeit in different forms (two more Therion Zodiacs, two more Mainstream Phyllis, two more Dark Arzonias and two more Merged Phyllis without Supreme Croat Power) to join the fight, creating eight Phyllises in all. Counting her Supreme Croat Fusion Form, there would be nine of them. In the last ditch of fight against Team Witness, Phyllis turned into an army of her Supreme Croat Fusion Form, and Selina nearly costed her life to destroy all of those clones with Dawn's Early Light, so that Ichabod could locate the real one and kill her. **'Merged Phyllis Transformation:' Due to Dark Arzonia and Mainstream Phyllis being the same person, they fused on a cellular level, and are unable to properly defuse even after losing the Stone of Wisdom. After Selina ripped the Stone of Wisdom out of Merged Phyllis, the latter was left in a semi-fused state instead of completely defused. After Helene Hawthorn attempts to stop them by slicing them in half, the semi-immortality gained from Dark Arzonia's Horseman mantle is shown to have stayed with both of them. Thus, they reform fully, with the semi-immortality then allowing them to re-mold themselves into Merged Phyllis individually. Dark Arzonia appears behind Ichabod and then transforms herself into Merged Phyllis. ***'Army Phyllis:' Later in the battle, Merged Phyllis used her newly gained regeneration to clone herself into an army, with the clones all being Supreme Croatoan Clones. Being multiple Merged Phyllis, Army Phyllis even stronger than any of his predecessors. In this form, Army Phyllis' regeneration is so great, she was able to survive being blasted to smithereens and even have said pieces regenerate to form clones of Merged Phyllis. Even the slightest trace of Army Phyllis can reform into several clones which are all equal in power. She far outclassed any of the Witnesses' Team due to her evolved immortality and in the end required Selina to activate Dawn's Early Light inside her, purifying the Croatoan Virus inside the Mainstream Phyllis. With it, Selina destroyed every single clones of Merged Phyllis, giving Ichabod the chance to obliterate the only two remaining Merged Phyllis for good with the Ring of Hope formed from the Stone of Wisdom. Before their demise, two Merged Phyllis fused themselves into one single being again and tried to defend herself, but it became futile when Ichabod pierced the chest of Merged Phyllis, destroyed the fusion form and rendered Phyllis back into her human form, before she turned into ashes. ''Techniques Angel of Flame Techniques Angel of Hellfire Techniques * '''Phoenix Carmesí' - Once transformed into her Angel of Hellfire Form, which is her true Seraph form, Dark Arzonia released countless crimson light beams that fired across her surroundings, causing great damage in her surroundings and her enemies in process. "Carmesí" means crimson in Spanish and Catalan. **'Radiant Sphere Carmesí' - A dark version of Maria's Radiant Sphere, formed by Dark Arzonia's beams, and its the sphere would be 5m in radius and 50,000 candela in luminosity. It will briefly blindfold her enemies if they did not wary of the attack, making her capable to surprise them. ***'Radiant Explosion Carmesí' - Dark Arzonia extended the sphere into a larger one, 10m in diameter, but due to being induced with the Void Elemental Power, its luminosity would be toned down to only 444 candelas, surrounded with crimson aura. *'Aura of Void Carmesí' - Using the light beams she summoned from her crimson aura, Dark Arzonia could forge weapons made of crimson light to attack her enemies, and the weapon shall cause more pain in its effects than ordinary weapons. ** Carmesí Sword - Dark Arzonia uses her aura power to create a large sword, which is sharp enough to pierce through human body and cut through metals and rocks. ***'Carmesí Scythe' - During her own conflict with the mainstream Phyllis, Dark Arzonia turned her Carmesí Sword into a large scythe, which had a wider radiance for attack. **'Arrow of Lies' - Dark Arzonia used her aura to create several arrows and attack her enemies with it (combining with the Bow of Pestilence would make the attack more efficient). Those who touched the arrow would be burnt, and those who were shot would turn into ashes instantly. *'Gas Wings' - Dark Arzonia turned her wings into pink toxic fume and attacked her enemies with them, choking them with poisonous gas. Those gas would turn into tentacles and hands to grab her opponents, making them incapable of moving, waiting to be choke by poisonous gas the wing released. *'Death March (''Self-Inducing)' - Upon turning into the Angel of Hellfire Form, Dark Arzonia could induce herself with the Death March which made her gone psychotic, increasing her attack power but decreasing her defense and making her more vulnerable to strong attacks. The time limit of Death March spanned for 15 minutes. Merged Phyllis Techniques Dark Arzonia's Avatars The Nine Dark Arzonia's Avatars (or the Avatars for short) are Dark Arzonia / Parallel Phyllis Peach and the eight different incarnations of split from her soul, who allied together in their shared goal to manipulate human's weak point and even dark side for their evil goal. They serves as an important group of recurring villains in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga overall. ''Overview The Nine Avatars were formed after Dark Arzonia mastered the skills of splitting her souls into nine pieces (including her original self) via absorbing a nine-headed Zodiac Demon named '''Jiu Ying', named after a nine-headed monster in Chinese mythology. There were nine counterparts that split from the soul of Dark Arzonia to take over people, including the original Dark Arzonia herself. Because it was later revealed Dark Arzonia is also Phyllis Peach from Planet Sorensen-444, those avatars should be more accurately known as Phyllis Peach's Avatar. Although, the mainstream Phyllis never split her soul to create her avatar. ''Hosts These nine counterparts as well as their hosts includes (in the order of chronological presence): #Albert Apple (possessed) - Cast Out'' #*''Frank Irving (possessed) - Cast Out'' #''Lillian Lime (possessed) - Deceased'' #''Cordelia Foxx (possessed) - Cast Out'' #''Katrina Crane (possessed) - Cast Out'' #''Henry Parrish (fused, but later being possessed) - Cast Out'' #''Gregory Grape (fused, but later being possessed) - Cast Out'' #*''Evil Christine (fused with No. 3~6 above; not being possessed)'' #''Mad Moiselle (fused, but later being possessed) - Cast Out'' #''Selina Strawberry (fused, unbeknownst to Selina) - Cast Out'' #''Parallel Maria Arzonia, whose body was possessed by the original Dark Arzonia via body exchange (fused with all of the avatars above after their defeat) - Deceased, Permanent Host'' ''More Details Lies of Fusion Most of those avatars took over their host by force and possessed them, releasing their deepest desire inside their dark side and turned them against their former comrades. However, some of them just fused with these avatars and kept their free will intact formerly, only with the purpose of using Dark Arzonia's powers. Even so, the chance of fusion given by Dark Arzonia was only a lie. Dark Arzonia will eventually manipulate her hosts' spirits after fusing with them, and she would turn the table via making the fusion into the possession. As seeing in the cases of Gregory Grape, Henry Parrish and Mad Moiselle, they all turned extreme and insane after being possessed and manipulated by Dark Arzonia's Avatars even if they agreed with fusing them and remained in free will at first. The defeated avatars will not die. Instead, they just look for the next host who was ''willing to fuse with her in the next ten seconds. If they can't find a new host who returned back to the original Dark Arzonia's soul and gained her power from the hosts' dark side. ''The Only Non-Counterpart Host with Free Will Aside from the original Dark Arzonia and the mainstream Phyllis Peach, the only exception of this post-fusion possession is the evil counterpart Christine Van Bilj, who is the only host of Dark Arzonia that is able to keep her free will intact. With her good counterpart already split out and became Kristen Kiwifruit, a form made of her caring and sane side, the evil Christine is not only pure evil, but also having hive-mind power, which she used to overpower ''five of the Avatars right after fused herself with them, preventing them from taking over her mind while she used Dark Arzonia's power with ease. Therefore, casting the Avatars out of the Evil Christine is even harder than performing exorcism than other hosts fell under the control. The Evil Christine only lost the power of the Avatar when she was severely weaken by the Holy Magic cast by her good counterpart, before she was betrayed and backstabbed by the Wiseman, who was revealed to be just another alias of Lord Helio. After Evil Christine and Mad Moiselle were defeated one by one, all of the Avatars returned back to Dark Arzonia immediately due to the latter's summoning, merging with her and formed a unique Dark Arzonia once again. ''Failed Fusion on Selina Final Act Later, after the death of Helio, Dark Arzonia (alongside all of her absorbed avatars inside her) was absorbed by Mainstream Phyllis Peach, who is Dark Arzonia's ''de facto true self on Prime Earth via sealing all nine of them inside the Stone of Wisdom before she absorbed the stone into her body, achieving her fusion form. After Fusion Phyllis was destroyed, all of the Dark Arzonia's Avatar died along with her as well. ''Power Levels ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga ''Quotes Calm Pretense *"I am Maria Arzonia. I am asking for help."'' *''"Those days were a waste of time for the Witnesses. All you could see is they left this world and saved another dimension. Now, it is them who are making this Earth into a barren wasteland, and I am here to protect Lady Peach and her bodacious plans. Who implanted the rebellious thoughts in Helene, anyway?"'' *''"The time of carnage comes now, and I shall feast upon all of your bones."'' *''"Hello, Ms. Arzonia. Do you have a feeling of looking yourself in the mirror?"'' *''"When you face evil itself, evil will look straight back at you."'' *''"The new era is coming, and I can feel it. How do you think? If I must name it in your style, I will name it... Oh, yes, I will name it the Dawn's Age. Humanity's new dawn is coming upon us."'' ''True Nature - Psychopath *"There is something you need to take down by force! Acting in that petty polite attitude shall waste your precious time!"'' *''"Is that all you got? It feels like fight fighting with a weak and puffy cloud!"'' *''"Yes, now, let me smash you one by one in front of your precious friends!"'' *''"You are the trash of society. I will kill you! Destroy you! Crush you...! A team like you is nothing but trash!"'' *''"Don't make me laugh! Justice? Righteous? Keep that nonsense to yourselves! You and your sidekicks pissed me off!"'' *''(to Albert Apple) "Don't worry. Neither a man, nor a wolf, and not even a sheep... but why that matters to you anyway? You're going to be a special guy. Taste the fun from consuming human flesh, from being a werewolf hybrid. Those exquisite taste shall melt in your mouth. You'll be addicted if you share yourself with your first taste! Comparing to human meat, steak or whatever shall be inferior!"'' *''"Kill you! You're down! Eat this!!!"'' *''"Dammit! Hurry up, Crow! Make preparations for the final battle! I don't care if this boring world is destroyed! Let's start the greatest war the world has ever seen!"'' *''"You slutty locust! You are eating what belongs to my dinner feast!"'' *''"You're going down! I'll destroy you! Go down with me!"'' *''"You're just... pieces of trash... who lick each other's wounds...! Anything goes... if you say you're teammates...!"'' *''Phyllis. My maid called me Arzonia before I bit her finger off, and I said Parker. If you still called me Arzonia when the genuine one is here, Mr. Crane, then I don't think you were paying attention. I am Phyllis Parker!'' *''"I'm hungry... I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry... I'M HUNGRRRRRY!!!"'' ''Quotes about Dark Arzonia Trivia *Dark Arzonia is an amalgram of many characteristics on all of Maria Arzonia's incarnations, with the original Maria's wrath and power, Future Maria's ruthless tendency, Cyborg Maria's deranged bloodlust and Black Demon Maria's demonic nature. However, she had no positive qualities of the original Maria whatsoever and acted like an insane psychopath. *The infamous part, where Dark Arzonia taking over Maria's body to wreck havoc with this stolen identity, pays homage to the '''Gemini Killer' from Legion, the sequel of Exorcist, and the former's film adaptation, Exocist III: Legion. In the said novel and film, the Gemini Killer's soul took over Father Damein Karras' body under Pazuzu's plotting. This fact is comfirmed since Maria's characterization pays homage to Father Karras (among others). *While being different from the doppelgangers of Langdon Orphans, Dark Arzonia is the strongest doppelganger character in the entire LOTM: WoSH story. She is also the only doppelganger-esque character who has her sentinence and own agenda, since the Langdon Orphans' doppelgangers all followed the order of their original self and/or the command of their leader. *Dark Arzonia is actually some kind of Fallen Angel, especially if we consider the real Maria Arzonia as an angel, and Carl Robinson is like a demon. *Dark Arzonia is one of the few main villains in the entire LOTM: WoSH storyline who successfully made her enemies to kill each other, and the only one of them who achieved this simply through body swapping. *Dark Arzonia is arguably the secondary antagonist of the overall Harvest Saga, considering she is the most vital ally and the right-hand to Phyllis Peach, the saga's true main antagonist as a whole. She also serves as a red herring through her Zodiac Demon power in order to make people get less focus on Phyllis. *It's speculated that Dark Arzonia is not impossible for Maria to evolve into. Maria would descend into such a dark and sadistic monster had she never met her later new family members and friends like Matt Butcher, Vento of the Front, Magilou and particularly, Carl Robinson, who resolved her greatest regret throughout her life and made her embrace her renewal self. *Dark Arzonia is the first Sorensenian (a citizen on Planet Sorenson-444) appeared in the storyline. *Dark Arzonia is a recycled and redesigned version of Phyllis from the old script, where the old script version of Phyllis served as an insane psychopath and is a flat character. However, Dark Arzonia has more depths as she is an intellegent corrupter and fighter rather than a noisy psychopath. *Dark Arzonia's arrival on Prime Earth marks the start of the very first step in the UKA's retaliation against their enemies like Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills and the entire Team Witness. *Dark Arzonia is the first character who stole a Horseman mantle from its previous wielder, one arc before Entisrich, after the said previous riders defected from Moloch's side. She is also the second onscreen female host of a Horseman in the storyline after Christine (again). **Ironically, both of them lost their Horseman mantle in Harvest Saga due to being killed. While Christine was resurrected and became the host of Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, Dark Arzonia died for good. ''Inspirations Real-Life Inspirations Amelia Dyer Amelia Elizabeth Dyer (née Hobley; 1837 – 10 June 1896) was one of the most prolific serial-killers in history, murdering infants in her care over a 20-year period in Victorian Britain. Trained as a nurse, and widowed in 1869, she turned to baby farming – the practice of adopting unwanted infants in exchange for money – in order to support herself. She initially cared for the children legitimately, in addition to having two of her own, but whether intentionally or not, a number of them died in her care, leading to a conviction for negligence and six months' hard labour. She then began directly murdering children she "adopted", strangling at least some of them, and disposing of the bodies in order to avoid attention. Mentally unstable, she was committed to several mental asylums throughout her life, despite suspicions of feigning, and survived at least one serious suicide attempt. Dyer's downfall came when the bagged corpse of an infant was discovered in the Thames, with evidence leading to her. She was arrested on 4 April 1896, tried for the murder of infant Doris Marmon, and hanged on 10 June 1896. At the time of her death, a handful of murders were attributed to her, but there is little doubt she was responsible for many more similar deaths—possibly 400 or more. Dubbed the "Ogress of Reading", she inspired a popular ballad, and her case led to stricter laws for adoption. Because she was a murderer alive at the time of the Jack the Ripper killings, some have suggested that Dyer was Jack the Ripper, who killed the prostitutes through botched abortions. This suggestion was put forward by author William Stewart, although he preferred Mary Pearcey as his chosen suspect. There is, however, no evidence to connect Dyer to the Jack the Ripper murders. Osama bin Laden Usama ibn Mohammed ibn Awad ibn Ladin (Arabic: أسامة بن محمد بن عوض بن لادن‎, usāmah ibn muḥammad ibn ‘awaḍ ibn lādin), often anglicized as Osama bin Laden (/oʊˈsɑːmə bɪn ˈlɑːdən/; March 10, 1957 – May 2, 2011), was the founder of al-Qaeda, the organization responsible for the September 11 attacks in the United States and many other mass-casualty attacks worldwide. He was a Saudi Arabian until 1994 (stateless thereafter), a member of the wealthy bin Laden family, and an ethnic Yemeni Kindite. Bin Laden was born to the family of billionaire Mohammed bin Awad bin Laden in Saudi Arabia. He studied at university in the country until 1979, when he joined Mujahideen forces in Pakistan fighting against the Soviet Union in Afghanistan. He helped to fund the Mujahideen by funneling arms, money and fighters from the Arab world into Afghanistan, and gained popularity among many Arabs. In 1988, he formed al-Qaeda. He was banished from Saudi Arabia in 1992, and shifted his base to Sudan, until U.S. pressure forced him to leave Sudan in 1996. After establishing a new base in Afghanistan, he declared a war against the United States, initiating a series of bombings and related attacks. Bin Laden was on the American Federal Bureau of Investigation's (FBI) lists of Ten Most Wanted Fugitives and Most Wanted Terrorists for his involvement in the 1998 U.S. embassy bombings. From 2001 to 2011, bin Laden was a major target of the United States, as the FBI placed a $25 million bounty on him in their search for him. On May 2, 2011, bin Laden was shot and killed19 inside a private residential compound in Abbottabad, where he lived with a local family from Waziristan, during a covert operation conducted by members of the United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group and Central Intelligence Agency SAD/SOG operators on the orders of U.S. President Barack Obama. Andrew Cunanan Andrew Phillip Cunanan (August 31, 1969 – July 23, 1997) was an American serial killer1 who murdered at least five people, including fashion designer Gianni Versace and Chicago tycoon Lee Miglin, during a three-month period in mid-1997. On June 12, 1997, Cunanan became the 449th fugitive to be listed on the FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives list. The string of murders by Cunanan ended on July 23 with Cunanan's suicide by firearm. He was 27 years old. Cunanan's killing spree began in Minneapolis on April 27, 1997, with the murder of San Diego acquaintance Jeffrey Trail, a former US naval officer and propane salesman. Following an argument, Cunanan beat Trail to death with a claw hammer, and left his body rolled in a rug in a loft apartment belonging to architect David Madson. Madson, who had once been Cunanan's lover, was the second victim to be killed; his body was found on the east shore of Rush Lake near Rush City, Minnesota, on May 3, 1997, with gunshot wounds to the head and back. Cunanan next drove to Chicago and killed 72-year-old Lee Miglin, a prominent real estate developer, on May 4, 1997. Miglin had been bound with duct tape securing his hands and feet, and wrapped around his head. He was then stabbed over 20 times with a screwdriver, and had his throat sawn open with a hacksaw. Following this murder, the FBI added Cunanan to its Ten Most Wanted list. Five days later, Cunanan, who took Miglin's car, found his fourth victim in Pennsville, New Jersey, at Finn's Point National Cemetery, shooting and killing 45-year-old caretaker William Reese, and stealing his red pickup truck. While the manhunt focused on Reese's stolen truck, Cunanan "hid in plain sight" in Miami Beach, Florida, for two months, before committing his fifth and final murder. He even used his own name to pawn a stolen item, knowing that police routinely check pawn shop records for stolen merchandise. On July 15, 1997, Cunanan murdered Italian fashion designer Gianni Versace, shooting him twice on the front stairway of his Miami mansion. A witness attempted to pursue him, but was unable to catch up to him. Responding police officers found Reese's stolen vehicle, as well as Cunanan's clothes, an alternative passport, and newspaper clippings of Cunanan's murders, in a nearby parking garage. On July 23, 1997, eight days after killing Versace, Cunanan killed himself with a self-inflicted gunshot to the right temple in the upstairs bedroom of a Miami Beach houseboat. He used the same gun he had used to kill Madson, Reese, and Versace: a Taurus PT100 semi-automatic pistol in .40 S&W caliber, which had been stolen from the first victim, Jeff Trail. His cremated remains are interred in the Mausoleum at Holy Cross Catholic Cemetery in San Diego, California. Yang Yongxin Yang Yongxin (Chinese: 杨永信) is a highly controversial Chinese clinical psychiatrist who advocated and practiced electroconvulsive therapy (ECT) as a cure for Internet addiction in teenagers. Yang is currently deputy chief of the Fourth Hospital of Linyi (Linyi Mental Hospital), a hospital in Linyi, Shandong province. Yang runs the Internet Addiction Treatment Center, a boot camp at Linyi Mental Hospital specializing in treating teenage Internet addiction. According to media reports, the families of teenaged patients sent to the hospital paid CNY 5,500 (US$805) per month for a treatment that employed psychiatric medication in addition to ECT, which Yang dubbed "brain-waking" treatments. Yang treated nearly 3000 children with the therapy before the practice was banned by the Chinese Ministry of Health. Yang claimed that 96% of the patients treated by his electric therapy had shown improvement, a figure that was questioned by the Chinese media. After the ban, Yang has begun to use another therapeutic method he invented, known as "low-frequency pulse therapy", which is alleged by former patients to be more painful than ECT. As of year 2016, the center is still in operation, and the number of children they claimed to have treated has increased to more than 6000. Jack the Ripper Jack the Ripper is the best-known name for an unidentified serial killer generally believed to have been active in the largely impoverished areas in and around the Whitechapel district of London in 1888. In both the criminal case files and contemporary journalistic accounts, the killer was called the Whitechapel Murderer and Leather Apron. Attacks ascribed to Jack the Ripper typically involved female prostitutes who lived and worked in the slums of the East End of London whose throats were cut prior to abdominal mutilations. The removal of internal organs from at least three of the victims led to proposals that their killer had some anatomical or surgical knowledge. Rumours that the murders were connected intensified in September and October 1888, and letters were received by media outlets and Scotland Yard from a writer or writers purporting to be the murderer. The name "Jack the Ripper" originated in a letter written by someone claiming to be the murderer that was disseminated in the media. The letter is widely believed to have been a hoax and may have been written by journalists in an attempt to heighten interest in the story and increase their newspapers' circulation. The "From Hell" letter received by George Lusk of the Whitechapel Vigilance Committee came with half of a preserved human kidney, purportedly taken from one of the victims. The public came increasingly to believe in a single serial killer known as "Jack the Ripper", mainly because of the extraordinarily brutal nature of the murders, and because of media treatment of the events. Extensive newspaper coverage bestowed widespread and enduring international notoriety on the Ripper, and the legend solidified. A police investigation into a series of eleven brutal killings in Whitechapel up to 1891 was unable to connect all the killings conclusively to the murders of 1888. Five victims—Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes, and Mary Jane Kelly—are known as the "canonical five" and their murders between 31 August and 9 November 1888 are often considered the most likely to be linked. The murders were never solved, and the legends surrounding them became a combination of genuine historical research, folklore, and pseudohistory. The term "ripperology" was coined to describe the study and analysis of the Ripper cases. There are now over one hundred hypotheses about the Ripper's identity, and the murders have inspired many works of fiction. Jin Ruchao The '''Shijiazhuang bombings' (Chinese: 靳如超爆炸案 or 石家庄“3·16”特大爆炸案) were a series of bomb blasts that took place in the city of Shijiazhuang, China on March 16, 2001. A total of 108 people were killed, and 38 others injured when within a short period of time several bombs exploded near four apartment buildings. Many doubted the official explanation that it was motivated by the accused's hatred for his ex-wife, ex-mother-in-law and a lover. A single man, Jin Ruchao (C: 靳如超, P: Jìn Rúchāo), was blamed and arrested for planning and carrying out the bombings. The People's Daily reported that he used taxis to get to each destination. After pleading guilty, Jin was sentenced to death and executed, along with three others who supplied Jin with about 1,300 pounds of homemade explosives. The investigation found that Jin was motivated by hatred for his ex-wife, ex-mother-in-law and a lover;5 he had previously threatened to blow up their buildings. The explosives were made from ammonium nitrate and contained in plastic bags marked as "chicken feed". ANFO explosives have historically been the large bomb of choice for professional terrorists worldwide, including the Provisional IRA, the Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia (FARC), and ETA, Ramzi Yousef (who was closely associated with Al Qaeda) on the World Trade Center in 1993, and the 1995 Oklahoma City bombing. The attack was the biggest mass murder in China in decades. Following widespread public fear, the Chinese Government published a lengthy description of the bombings. Jin was arrested following a manhunt and a posted 100,000 RMB ($12,000) reward, which had been doubled from an initial 50,000 RMB. China scholar Andrew Scobell described it as perhaps the worst terrorist act in the history of the People's Republic of China. ''Yao Jiaxin The '''Yao Jiaxin murder case' was an intentional homicide case in China. On October 20, 2010, Yao Jiaxin, a 21-year-old music student from Xi'an, Shaanxi Province, ran down and injured a restaurant waitress, Zhang Miao, while driving, then got out of his car and stabbed her to death when he saw her memorizing his license plate number. Yao was put on trial on March 23, 2011, was sentenced to death on April 22, 2011, and executed on June 7, 2011. This case brought much public attention because of Yao’s family background and whether the death penalty was improper. On the night of October 20, 2010, Yao Jiaxin, a pianist studying at Xi’an Conservatory of Music, hit cafe waitress Zhang Miao with his Chevrolet Cruze as she was riding her bicycle. When he got out of the car, he found Zhang trying to memorize his license plate number. As he was afraid that Zhang would blackmail him or otherwise get him in trouble over this accident as she was a rural peasant, he took out a knife and stabbed her eight times until she died.= When he was trying to escape, he hit two other people on the road and was eventually apprehended. However, the police released him because of lack of evidence. The police did not manage to properly connect the two accidents and charge him with murder until October 22. Yao confessed on October 23, and was put on trial on March 23, 2011 at the Xi’an Intermediate People’s Court. Since he had shown remorse for the murder, it was quite likely that he would escape the death penalty. However, after this case was exposed by the media and discussed heatedly on the internet, most netizens demanded Yao receive the death penalty. Using Human Flesh Search, people were able to discover that Yao's father was a well-placed military representative in Xi’an, which added to popular resentment of him. On the other hand, a crime psychologist, Li Meijin, made controversial comments on the case in an interview on China Central Television, which were also maligned by netizens. She posited that Yao’s behavior in stabbing the woman eight times was related to his miserable experience of playing piano during his childhood. ‘His behavior of stabbing the victim eight times could have been a mechanical repetition of him hitting the piano keys’, said Li.= However, she was seen as an unabashed apologist for Yao. Netizens called her the 'defender of a murderer' and also launched a Human flesh search engine to discredit her. Many people also thought that the state media coverage of the case was biased, as it covered only the murderer without any empathy for the victim. Yao was found guilty by the Xi'an Intermediate People's Court, and sentenced to death on April 22, 2011. He appealed the court's decision to the Shaanxi Provincial Higher People's Court, which rejected his appeal on May 20. The Supreme People's Court reviewed the case and upheld the death sentence, concluded that the first and second trials were without error. 'The motive was extremely despicable, the measures extremely cruel and the consequences extremely serious,' said the SPC. Yao was executed on June 7, 2011. Public reaction towards the execution varied on the internet. Some claimed that it was a victory for public action over the privileged class, while others considered Yao a victim of cyberstalking/online mobs. ''Egas Moniz António Caetano de Abreu Freire Egas Moniz (29 November 1874 – 13 December 1955), known as Egas Moniz (Portuguese: muˈniʃ), was a Portuguese neurologist and the developer of cerebral angiography. He is regarded as one of the founders of modern psychosurgery,1 having developed the surgical procedure leucotomy—known better today as lobotomy—for which he became the first Portuguese national to receive a Nobel Prize in 1949 (shared with Walter Rudolf Hess). He held academic positions, wrote many medical articles and also served in several legislative and diplomatic posts in the Portuguese government. In 1911 he became professor of neurology in Lisbon until his retirement in 1944. Moniz thought that mental illness originated from abnormal neural connections in the frontal lobe. He described a “fixation of synapses,” which in mental illness, was expressed as “predominant, obsessive ideas.” Moniz also referenced the experiments of Yale physiologists John Fulton and C.F. Jacobsen, who found that removing the frontal lobes of a chimpanzee made it calmer and more cooperative. In addition, Moniz observed “changes in character and personality” among soldiers who had suffered from injuries to their frontal lobes.6 Moniz hypothesized that surgically removing white matter fibers from the frontal lobe would improve a patient’s mental illness. He enlisted his long-time staff member and neurosurgeon Almeida Lima to test the procedure on a group of 20 patients, mainly with schizophrenia, anxiety, and depression. The surgeries took place under general anesthesia. The first psychosurgery was performed in 1935 on a 63-year-old woman with depression, anxiety, paranoia, hallucinations, and insomnia. The patient experienced a rapid physical recovery, and two months later, a psychiatrist noted that she was calmer, less paranoid, and well oriented. In the first set of surgeries, Moniz reported a total of seven cures, seven improvements, and six unchanged cases. Moniz never performed a surgery himself, partially because of his lack of neurosurgical training but also because he suffered from severe gout that left his hands crippled.3 Instructed by Moniz, Lima performed ten of the first twenty surgeries by injecting absolute alcohol to destroy the frontal lobe.6 Later on, Moniz and Lima developed a new technique using a leucotome, a needle-like instrument with a retractable wire loop.4 By rotating the wire loop, they were able to surgically separate white matter fibers. Moniz judged the results acceptable in the first 40 or so patients he treated, claiming, "Prefrontal leukotomy is a simple operation, always safe, which may prove to be an effective surgical treatment in certain cases of mental disorder." He also claimed that any behavioral and personality deterioration that may occur was outweighed by reduction in the debilitating effects of the illness. He conceded that patients who had already deteriorated from the mental illness did not benefit much. The procedure enjoyed a brief vogue, and in 1949 he received the Nobel Prize "for his discovery of the therapeutic value of leucotomy in certain psychoses." Moniz came under fire from critics who accused him of understating complications, providing inadequate documentation, and not following up with patients. After Moniz’s initial procedures, other physicians, such as Walter Freeman and James Winston Watts, adopted a modified technique in the United States and renamed it “lobotomy.” Gao Chengyong Gao Chengyong (Chinese: 高承勇, born c. 1964) is a Chinese serial killer and rapist. He mutilated the corpses of his victims, leading to his nickname of the "Chinese Jack the Ripper" in Chinese media. He is thought to have killed 11 women between 1988 and 2002. Over the course of 14 years, Gao raped, killed and mutilated 11 women: 9 in Baiyin, Gansu province, and 2 in Inner Mongolia. All his victims were dressed in red. The youngest victim was 8 years old. The first murder is thought to have originated in a grocery store he managed with his wife in Baiyin. He would normally operate in daytime and follow his victims home, where he would strike. Police linked the 11 murders for the first time in 2004 and offered a reward of 200,000 yuan. Gao avoided being arrested until a close relative was taken in for an unrelated, minor offence. During a routine DNA test a close familial relationship to the serial killer was established. On the basis of this, Gao was arrested in 2016, at the grocery store where he worked. According to the Ministry of Public Security, he confessed to the eleven murders. He was sentenced to death and stripped of all his assets on 30 March 2018. Gordon Northcott Gordon Stewart Northcott (November 9, 1906 – October 2, 1930) was born in Bladworth, Saskatchewan, Canada, and raised in British Columbia. He moved to Los Angeles, California with his parents in 1924. Northcott asked his father to purchase a plot of land in Wineville, California. On this land, Gordon built a chicken ranch and a house with the help of his father (who was in the construction business) and his nephew, Sanford. It was this pretext (building a chicken ranch at Wineville) that Northcott used to bring Sanford from Bladworth to the United States. While residing at his chicken ranch, Northcott abducted an undetermined number of boys and molested them. Typically, after molesting them, he would drive the victims home and let them go. Four of them, however, he murdered at the ranch. Ultimately, Northcott was tried and convicted of murdering the two Winslow boys and a teenage Mexican boy. He had shot and then decapitated the Mexican boy, who was his first murder victim. Northcott also participated in the murder of a boy named Walter Collins. A few days after abducting Walter Collins, Northcott received a phone-call from his mother, Sarah Louise Northcott, informing him that she was on her way to see him at the ranch in Wineville and that she was going to stay for a few days. The drive from her home in Los Angeles to Wineville was only about an hour. By then, Northcott had already held and molested Walter for several days. During his mother's visit, Walter was kept in a chicken coop. Sarah Louise became suspicious of the chicken coop and of Northcott's desire to keep her away from it. At some time during her visit to the ranch, she discovered Walter in the chicken coop. According to Sanford Clark's testimony, she told her son that Walter could identify him. (Northcott had once worked at a supermarket where Walter had shopped for his mother, Christine Collins.) Since Walter could identify him, she told her son that Walter knew too much and would have to be silenced permanently. Sanford Clark testified that Louise decided that all three of them should participate in murdering Walter. That way, none of them (Northcott, Sarah, and Sanford) could implicate the two others without placing themselves at risk. Northcott suggested using a gun, but Louise feared that a gunshot would alert the neighbors. Louise chose the blunt end of an axe to bludgeon Walter in the head as he lay sleeping on a cot in one of the chicken coops. After striking a few first blows Northcott and Clark joined in. The two Winslow brothers were killed in the same way. Fictionalized Inspirations Black Swan Odile is the black swan maiden and the secondary antagonist in Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. Her opposite is Odette, the white swan maiden, who is the heroine of the ballet while Odile is the antagonist. Odile is the daughter of Von Rothbart, who is willing to follow in her father's footsteps. She only appears in the 3rd act, dressed in black and magically disguised as Odette in order to help her father trick Siegfried into breaking his vow of love to Odette. In some productions, Odile is known as the "Black Swan" and, rather than magically disguised as her, is Odette's evil twin or double; an example of this type of portrayal is seen in the production by the Bolshoi Ballet. There are also some productions where Odette and Odile are danced by two different ballerinas. Esther Coleman Esther Coleman (real name: Leena Klammer) is the main antagonist of the 2009 horror film Orphan. She is presumed to be a 9-year-old Russian girl who now has a foster family named The Colemans (Kate Coleman, John Coleman, Max Coleman and Daniel Coleman). However, she is actually a 33-year-old woman and she has a disease that makes her look much younger than she actually is. At first glance, The Colemans see Esther as a quiet, peaceful and kind girl with many talents. However, all of this is only a facade, and it is later revealed that Esther is not a child, but instead a full-grown psychotic woman. Leena is an evil, psychotic and manipulative woman who will do anything to satisfy her lust after other men, like murder, threats, attacks on their families, and causing them to suspect their own wives. Besides her psychotic side, Leena is extremely talented at playing piano and painting. However, her paintings have a very dark and disturbing element to them. Most of their themes are about her dark and lustful nature, like one of a murderer and another about herself and John having a sexual encounter. She was portrayed by Isabelle Fuhrman, who also played Clove in The Hunger Games. Lily Sullivan Lillith "Lily" Sullivan is a demonic little girl and the main antagonist of the 2009 psychological horror film Case 39. She was portrayed by Jodelle Ferland who played Alessa Gillespie in the film Silent Hill on the best-selling Silent Hill videogame series and Bree Tanner from the Twilight Saga: Eclipse. Lilly's real identity known to the internet as "The Demon" is not revealed. The only proof we had that she was a demon was Eddie's comments about her and when she transformed into a demon at the end. It is most likely that whatever the entity is, it has been around for a long time and, for generations, has been moving into new families or other people and killing them and moving on by disguising as 'Lilly' and making her guardians look like her killers. Although in the film it disguises as a girl, the entity's sex is most likely male: when we see it in the end, it's squeal sounds male and even Diego says that, when Emily's daughter called him, he answered to a man; also, when Emily tells Lilly to get out of her house, Lilly gets up and her face turns like a demon's, it looks like the face of a man. The demon's voice sounds as if it changes all the time from Lilly's to a deep kind of woman's voice to its most possible real voice which is heard on a phone call when a deep woman's voice says "Everytime I think about it a voice in my head says.. .and then reveals its real voice saying 'kill them!'" in a deep dark cold old sounding voice, and when it breaks throw the door saying 'Emily!' very angrily and dark and deep. It follows the sentence with "Most families don't even know they have a problem... until it’s too late." in a deep male voice. Its face is grey and like a circle. Its skin is dark grey and has comeplete dark eyes and red lips with sharp teeth. Its hands are very big and, like its face, grey. It has finger nails sharp enough probably to scrape someone. The demon most likely dies in 2009 at the end of the film when Emily drowns it at the bottom at th end of the film. Hidan Hidan (in Japanese: 飛段) is an antagonist of Naruto. He is the partner of Kakuzu (despite having mutual dislike for each other) and was the second newest member of Akatsuki, at the time of his introduction. Kisame Hoshigaki laughingly referred to Hidan and Kakuzu as the "Zombie Brothers". He served as one of the two main antagonists in the Akatsuki Supression Mission arc. Hidan was one of the most foul-mouthed, disrespectful characters in the series; he frequently swore and complained at allies and opponents alike, contrary to being a "religious" person. He rarely used honorifics when speaking, and, even then, usually as a form of sarcasm, for example when he called Deidara "Deidara-chan". He was the only member of Akatsuki who did not respect their leader, Pain, and openly declared his willingness to kill him around others, which is notably shown in Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals where he make fun of him only to get hit by the latter's Shinra Tensei. The only respect he ever seemed to give was to his god, and, even then, he was quite willing to use his name as an insult. He openly held his partner, Kakuzu, in contempt for his habit of blasphemy, love of money, and Kakuzu's frequent ridicule of Hidan's religion and battle style. Despite this, whenever Hidan was in the mood to kill, the two worked together flawlessly in battle, and one can infer that he did care somewhat for his partner, from his panicked reaction when he almost killed Kakuzu while being possessed by Shikamaru's technique. Hidan had absolutely no moral restraints regarding the people he killed; he considered slaughter a religious calling, and often took considerable pleasure in making his opponents' deaths as painful as possible. Given the requirements of his voodoo-like curse ritual, he was quite willing to inflict pain and injuries on himself, and openly relished the shared pain between him and the cursed victim, strongly suggesting that he was a masochist. Despite this, he reacted "normally" (that is, he didn't enjoy the pain) to being injured by someone else, or when the opponent didn't share the pain. Hidan's behavior in the anime bordered on insanity; he was frequently heard shrieking loudly while attacking, and laughed maniacally when he was about to kill Asuma Sarutobi. Hidan also appeared to be quite spiteful towards his enemies (and nearly everyone else), even commenting to Shikamaru Nara that "I've been waiting for this" ("this" referring to using his ceremony to kill Shikamaru). However, his immortality had made him arrogant, and he frequently engaged opponents with no regard for strategy, save to acquire some of their blood. Although ridiculed for his foolishness by Kakuzu and Shikamaru alike, and being obviously inferior in tactical acumen to either of them, he was able to analyze the nature and limits of Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation Technique, and conducted battle accordingly (though he retained his arrogant attitude even under these circumstances). Interestingly, he seemed to panic when Shikamaru took control of his body, shouting at Kakuzu to do something in a rather frantic voice. He didn't particularly like it when Kakuzu assisted in his battles, and only called for his help when he decided he needed it. Kakuzu tended to return the favor by coming in "late" and letting Hidan be beheaded (though still alive) as punishment for underestimating his opponents. After his head was reattached he showed a great hatred towards Asuma. He was voiced by Masaki Terasoma in the Japanese version, and Chris Edgerly in the English version. Goku Black (Manga Version) Goku Black (ゴクウブラック Gokū Burakku), usually referred to as Black, is the main antagonist of the Future Trunks Saga of ''Dragon Ball Super. His true identity is the original present Zamasu (ザマス Zamasu) from the unaltered main timeline, in which he stole the body of the original present Goku and sought to destroy all mortals alongside Future Zamasu. He was given the name "Goku Black" by Future Bulma when he initially referred to himself as Son Goku. In the manga, Black's personality was drastically different from his anime counterpart. While Black in the anime always manages to stay calm and never lose his composure, even when losing a battle, Black in the manga is more prone to losing his composure the moment things do not go his way. This was shown when he was losing his battle against Vegeta, where he breaks down in a fit of rage. The difference in their personality is also reflected in their contrasting fighting styles. Black in the anime performs his attacks with a sense of finesse and flamboyance. Black in the manga, however, prefers to use brute force alone to overwhelm his enemies, taking a more aggressive fighting style. The difference in personalities is likely due to Black in the manga never meeting Goku personally prior to their encounter in the future timeline, and thus never had a personal connection with Goku. This ultimately resulted in none of Goku's traits such as a composed demeanor when fighting or his passion for battle. Similarly, his relationship to Future Zamasu in the manga was significantly different from that of the anime. In the latter, he and Future Zamasu genuinely considered each other as kindred allies, while in the manga, Goku Black considered Future Zamasu to merely be a pawn, while Future Zamasu likewise considered Black contemptible for forsaking his divine body for the sake of power, and at one point when on the ropes were even willing to turn on each other briefly. ''Dark Shinji/Kamen Rider Ryuga/Another Ryuga Dark Shinji, also known as Kamen Rider Ryuga, is the Mirror World counterpart of Shinji Kido and the main antagonist of the 2002 film ''Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final, and a minor antagonist in Kamen Rider Zi-O as Another Ryuga. He was portrayed by Takamasa Suga, who also portrayed the real Shinji Kido. When she was very young Yui Kanzaki met and befriended a young Shinji Kido. Despite Shinji promising to play with her again, he never did and so a lonely Yui subconsciously created a duplicate of Shinji in the Mirror World. Several years later, the Dark Side Shinji clone would become Kamen Rider Ryuga and join the Rider War in order to enter into the real world and become a real person by killing his original counterpart. As Ryuga, Dark Shinji saved Miho from Kamen Rider Ouja and convinces her that he was the real Shinji. Dark Shinji would later take the real Shinji's place on a date, but Miho eventually realized he was a fake. Dark Shinji then reveals he is Kamen Rider Ryuga and attacks Miho, who transforms into Kamen Rider Femme to fight back. Ryuga fatally wounds Miho, but Shinji shows up at that point to save her. Shinji finally realizes who his dark counterpart is and blames himself for the creation of Dark Shinji. Ryuga takes advantage of Shinji's guilt to trick him into unifying their bodies so he can take over Shinji's body and become a real human. Ren then transforms into Kamen Rider Knight and battles Ryuga, but Ryuga defeats Knight. Ryuga then prepares to finish off Ren but Shinji resists Ryuga internally, resulting in them separating. Shinji then fights his dark doppelganger in a climatic battle, and finishes him off with Ryuki's Final Vent. ''Carnage Carnage (Cletus Kasady) is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, usually as an enemy of Spider-Man. The character first appeared as Kasady in ''The Amazing Spider-Man #344 (March 1991) and as Carnage in The Amazing Spider-Man #360. Carnage was created by writer David Michelinie and artists Erik Larsen and Mark Bagley, based on elements of the precursor character Venom. Along with Venom, the character belongs to a race of amorphous extraterrestrial parasites known as the Symbiotes. In 2009, Carnage was ranked as IGN's 90th Greatest Comic Book Villain of All Time. Cletus Kasady was a severely mentally unstable serial killer who briefly shared a cell with Eddie Brock. When Eddie broke out, he left a part of his Symbiote behind, and Carnage was born. Using the abilities of his new symbiote, Cletus created a long history of slaughtering people and being put in jail for it. Many of his adventures involved Venom and Spider-Man, whom he believed to be his mortal enemies. During one such stint in the Raft, a mass breakout occurred, and Carnage was flown into orbit and ripped in half by the Sentry, seemingly being killed. Years later, in an attempt to recover Kasady's symbiote, his body was captured, and he was found to be alive. Given cybernetic implants for legs, Cletus eventually recovered his symbiote as well and remains at large. ''Super Buu Super Buu (超ブウ Chō Bū), also called Majin Buu (Evil) (魔ま人じんブウ （悪あく） Majin Bū (Aku), lit. "Majin Boo (Evil)"), is one of the main antagonists in ''Dragon Ball Z. He is the result of Evil Buu eating Good Buu in a chocolate form. This new Majin Buu has tremendously more power and increased mental capacity than the previous incarnation. In this form, Buu has very little patience and extremely dangerous fits of anger, even possessing the power to rip through dimensional walls if angered enough. He is the main antagonist for the Fusion Saga part of the Majin Buu Arc. Unlike Innocent Buu, Super Buu does not feel doubt in any of his actions, and is not willing to let people inform him as to why they may be immoral, except when dealing with fat Buu's friends. Super Buu develops qualities of both Good Buu and Evil Buu, with Super Buu retaining Good Buu's short temper, tendency to act nonsensical at certain points, and urges to act violent, while also gaining a little more intelligence, something Evil Buu showed in his battle with Good Buu, as well as his stern, no-nonsense approach to matters. Two instances include Super Buu taking a break to drink soda during his fight with Gotenks, and going crazy for cake while roaming around Earth, causing Old Kai to label him a "buffoon." In contrast, killing Chi-Chi because she got on his nerves. This trait is random though: sometimes Super Buu can detect when he is being lied to or deceived, is able to calculate the number of Humans remaining on Earth just by looking down from The Lookout, and can also fool people into falling for his traps, such as tricking Gotenks into fusion to absorb the latter, and later on having a back up plan to absorb Gohan. However, on other occasions, he falls for simple tricks, is unable to understand lengths of time, and may develop strategies that fail due to their lack of development. Despite his stern disposition, he has shown to be incredibly unstable, laughing madly as he attempted to blow himself up. This is likely due to the unconscious influence of Kid Buu. Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) stated that his favorite flavor of candy is coffee. In the Ocean group's dub, his favorite flavor of candy is chocolate. His personality also changes slightly when he absorbs someone, though he retains most of the traits mentioned above. By absorbing Piccolo, he obtained Piccolo's intelligence and speaks with Piccolo's eloquence, while absorbing Gotenks gave him a slightly cocky attitude, though it is balanced by Piccolo's intelligence. Upon absorbing Gohan, he becomes more confident and boastful. ''Innominat the Suppressor Innominant the Suppressor is the the Greater Scope Villain and the catalyst in ''Tales of Berseria. He is the 5th Empyrean and worshiped by the Abbey. Innominat is the deity worshiped by the Abbey 1,000 years before the story of Tales of Zestiria. Known as the 5th Empyrean, he is the great Empyrean of Suppression whom the Abbey, more specifically Artorius Collbrande, is attempting to revive so that he may sunder emotion from humanity and "free" the world of malevolence. Three years prior to the events of the story, Artorius sacrificed his brother-in-law, Laphicet Crowe, during an event known as the Advent, and subsequently fueling the heroine Velvet's thirst for revenge. However, turns out that Laphicet Crowe did not die at all, but becoming a reincarnation of Innominat itself in the price of losing his humanity and commit horrible things with his full free will. What was more chilling was that Laphicet was also willingly to become the vessel of Innominat himself and was fully aware of what he is doing. ''James Marcus James Marcus is the main antagonist of Resident Evil 0. He was one of the original founders of the Umbrella corporation and creator of the original t-Virus. He was the person behind the t-Virus outbreak in the Arklay Mountains. James Marcus met Edward Ashford at school and proved to be an expert in the fields of biology and virology. After the two left school, they became research partners into the Progenitor virus and enlisted the aid of one of Ashford’s closest friends, Ozwell E. Spencer who provided funding for them until they discovered the Progenitor virus in 1967. Marcus and Spencer wanted to create a biological weapon for military usage, while Ashford was simply interested in the research, no matter what the consequences were. To mask what they were really doing, the three formed the Umbrella Corporation and made massive profits, also gaining government authorization to continue their research. Their true motives were hidden under the mask of a pharmaceutical company that was dependable, benevolent, and respectable that soon became quite powerful and influential. In 1968 Marcus became the General Manager and Director of Research and Development and was made the head of the Management Training Facility. While Ashford lent his assistance, Spencer handled the corporation’s finances, with Ashford dying later that year when he contracted the Progenitor virus. Zancrow Zancrow (ザンクロウ Zankurō) was a villain from the manga/anime Fairy Tail. He was a member of one of the most powerful Dark Guilds, Grimoire Heart and was one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. He was killed by Zeref during the Fairy Tail-Grimoire Heart War on Tenrou Island. Befitting his appearance, Zancrow is very psychotic in nature and is, more often than not, seen laughing psychotically. He has a violent and sadistic nature, getting excited over the idea of burning people to ashes and feeling no remorse for bringing them pain. On Tenrou Island, when he overheard some of his lesser-rank subordinates cautioning him on Natsu Dragneel's strength, he roasts them with his flames as he considers Grimoire Heart to be the superior guild, having no use for weaklings. He has also displayed a high level of arrogance, such as during his fight against Natsu when he boasted about how his God Slayer flames are far more powerful than those of a Dragon Slayer and that there is no way for Natsu to defeat him. His personality is similar to that of Gajeel Redfox's when he was first introduced as a member of Phantom Lord, since he believed his own guild was the strongest, and would not hesitate to attack those who disagreed with him, whether they be ally or enemy. Though he appears to be kind towards his fellow Kin, such as when he comforts Meredy after Ultear's scolding, he seems to hold no genuine concern for anyone, gleefully expelling Meredy from the guild after discovering her and Ultear's betrayal, and even going as far as to reveal that Ultear, who Meredy loves as a mother, was the one who destroyed her hometown. The only member of his guild he seems to have any respect for is Hades himself, and becomes angered whenever he thinks anyone even jokes about defeating him. Despite his normally hotheaded mentality, he was also intimidated by Makarov Dreyar's fearsome Giant Magic like the rest of his companions (excluding his master, Hades). He is voiced by Tetsu Shiratori in the Japanese version of the anime and Ian Ferguson in the English version. Gemini Killer James Venamun, also known as the Gemini Killer, is the main antagonist of The Exorcist lll: Legion and the secondary antagonist of The Exorcist franchise. He is Father Karras' archenemy and was a ruthless serial killer in life whose soul was so evil that he became a demon after his death, with the help of Father Merrin's archenemy, Pazuzu. When Father Damien Karras killed himself during the first novel/movie, serial killer James Venamun was executed at the same time, realizing his defeat, Pazuzu transfered Venamun's soul to Karras' dead body. However, Karras' brain and bone tissues were already destroyed, making his body unable to be fully controlled. Karras was eventually found by the locals and sent to a mental hospital, where he stayed locked inside Cell 11 for 15 years under the name of Patient X, until Venamun emerged. One day, Patient X suddenly became hostile and violent towards other individuals, claiming to be The Gemini Killer. After a number of strange occurrences in the hospital, such as patients murdering people, a detective arrived to investigate the case. Upon meeting Patient X, detective Kinderman notices that Patient X has a similar appearance to Damien Karras, who was his close friend. Later, Venamun tries to kill Kinderman's daughter using one of the patients as a vessel, failing, he attacks Kinderman but was interrupted by Father Paul Morning when he tries to exorcise the patient but the demon Pazuzu intervenes, knocking Morning unconsciousness. After slowly remaining his consciouness, Paul motivates Karras to fight Venamun, which actually works. Karras asks Kinderman to shot him in order to destroy Venamun and Pazuzu's influence, Karras is then shot several times by Kinderman, fatally wounding him and expelling Venamuns' soul in the process. With Karras' soul still inside the body, Kinderman gives him a mercy shot to end his pain and finally sending his soul to the afterlife. He was portrayed by legendary actor Brad Dourif, who played Gríma Wormtongue in the Lord of the Rings trilogy, Mathias in Fading of the Cries and Chucky in the Child's Play film franchise. Kaido Kaido (in Japanese: カイドウ Kaidō) is one of the main antagonists in ''One Piece. He is the captain of the Beasts Pirates and one of the Four Emperors in the New World. He is the one who killed Gekko Moriah's old crew. He also tried to attack Whitebeard when he tried to save Ace but was stopped by Shanks. He is also considered to be The Strongest Creature in the World due to having an army of 500 artificial devil fruit users in his crew of the Beast Pirates and is greatly feared as he himself cannot die. Kaido is a merciless and confident warrior who never misses an opportunity to gain an advantage in war, as evidenced by his plan to attack Whitebeard during the latter's attempt to save Portgas D. Ace from execution. Kaido seems to harbor a general sense of unconcern for most things, including the very nature of the world and the lives of himself and his subordinates. He apparently desires excitement and chaos, as he is prepared to start the largest war in the world because he felt it was too mundane. This recklessness, coupled with his apparent inability to die, has caused Kaido to make attempting suicide as his hobby. However, Kaido seems unusually invested in his goal of creating a formidable all-Zoan crew, to the point where he attempts to drown his sorrows in alcohol after receiving the news that he could no longer buy Zoan Devil Fruits in large quantities. He is also pitiless and not open to negotiations or excuses, making it unwise to provoke or underestimate him; this is enforced dramatically when Donquixote Doflamingo, a former Shichibukai and former World Noble known for his fearless attitude, was very afraid of angering Kaido when he became potentially unable to fulfill his end of their business deal due to Trafalgar D. Water Law holding Caesar Clown hostage. One of his crewmates later stated that Kaido would be very angry once he heard the news of the SMILE Factory's destruction. This unreasonable attitude caused a group of Kaido's subordinates including X Drake to attempt to deliver the news of Doflamingo's defeat to the Yonko from a distance rather than approaching him in person. Kaido also has an immense interest in Raftel, having taken a Road Poneglyph under his ownership and also went to the brutal extent of threatening Kozuki Oden for his knowledge and ruthlessly hunting down his three retainers Kin'emon, Raizo, and Kanjuro. Kaido is highly confident in his power and considers himself to be far above the likes of Supernovas, referring to their actions as "little pirate games", even refusing to take the Straw Hat Pirates and Heart Pirates seriously despite them crippling his SMILE trade;21 this is reinforced by his belief that defeating a Shichibukai is nothing to be impressed with and his dismissal of Donquixote Doflamingo as being weak. ''Cell Cell is one of the main antagonists of ''Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai (along with Vegeta, Frieza and Majin Buu), serving as the main antagonist of the Android Saga. He is an evil, insect-like, humanoid android seeking to gain more power in order to complete his ultimate form. Cell is the most powerful and dangerous of all Dr. Gero's creations, and was created with the sole purpose of being the "Perfect Warrior." He is the archenemy of Son Gohan, Future Trunks and Android 16. His fighting skills, powers and even his personality traits are derived from the cells of the greatest warriors in the universe; including Son Goku, Son Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, Nappa, Frieza, and King Cold. Although Frieza is considered the primary antagonist of Dragon Ball franchise as well as the arch-enemy to Goku and Vegeta, Cell is arguably the most personal and psychologically inflicting nemesis to Son Gohan and Future Trunks in DBZ, due to him being responsible for the emotional death of Android 16, which triggered Son Gohan's rage transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. He was also the only villain who did not want to destroy earth directly, but instead made a martial arts tournament that would determine the fate of the planet just so he can prove that he is the best and perfect warrior. ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Order of Flourish Category:Evil Counterparts Category:OCs Category:Demon Category:Former Humans Category:Traitors Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Copycats Category:Imposters Category:Second in Command Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemies Category:Clones Category:Possessors Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:The Heavy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Moloch Allies Category:Torturers Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Pawns Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Major Villains Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Pink Eyed Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Size Shifter Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Elementals Category:Triggers Hell Category:Elemental Evil Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Dark Action Girl Category:Immortality Seekers Category:God haters Category:Frauds Category:Incriminators Category:Aliens Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Alternate Form Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Supervillains Category:Warmongers Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Reactionists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Child Murderer Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Psychotic Category:Mutilators Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Horse Riders Category:Samurai Category:Archers Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Armored Characters Category:Arc Villains Category:Breakout Characters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Breakout Villains Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Evil Light Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Dark Messiah Category:Fallen Angels Category:Angel Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Extortionists Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Fearmongers Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Hatemongers Category:Double Agent Category:Damned Souls Category:Ferals Category:Power Hungry Category:Hungry Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Public Enemies Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Characters who have One Fear Category:Dark Arzonia's Avatar Category:Deal Makers Category:Selfish Characters Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Absorbers Category:Fusion Form Category:Groups Category:Team villains Category:Wraiths Category:Soul Stealers Category:Evil Creations Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Brainwashers Category:Life Drainers Category:Cataclysm Category:Order of the Blood Moon Category:Villain/Rival Wannabes Category:Witches Category:Arzonia Family Category:Parasites Category:Parasitic Assimilators Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Tarrytown Children Category:Perverts Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters Category:Antichrists